


As His Own Soul

by To-Antigone (SnowedIn14)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowedIn14/pseuds/To-Antigone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's thoughts to Aragorn concerning Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As His Own Soul

_Then Jonathan and David made a covenant, because he loved him as his own soul. ~1 Samuel 18:3, KJV_

\--------

O Man! Do you realize, can you yet understand- you, so young, without children- just how much of my heart goes with you?

They say the fading of the Elves is near. I hold this, a secret, silent fear deeply wound around my heart, that the fading of Greenwood will be heralded in even sooner by the death of her Prince.

Do you not comprehend, Second-Born, that a treasure greater than any other I have e'er seen travels beside you? How can I make you understand my sacrifice? You have no children of your own. They say you love the Evenstar. Can you imagine my pain, then?

Can you feel my envy? Aye, the great King of the Forest is envious of a human. How can I not? You have bound the soul of one I love more than life to yours. And he will follow wherever your paths lead, mortal.

Ha! And there is the crux. You already will take one who may choose immortality to your death with you, must you take another?

Must you take my Legolas?

I should hate you, child of the Dúnedain. Estel. Estel. They named you 'hope'. And yet you would tear mine and my peoples' away. My soul. I should hate you. There are times I am sure I do, and yet-

And yet Legolas loves you so. My Legolas.

To see the laughter and love in his eyes when he speaks of you, of your friendship- it hurts and heals. While it may hurt me, I hope (confounded, blessed word!) that it heals you on your journey. For if you fail, you will yet take my son to his grave, or eternal sorrowing. They say that all is healed in Valinor, yet as one who has never seen it, I cannot help but worry that this sorrow would take him after all.

So I must love you, and wish you well. Safe travels, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

\----------

_And it came to pass, when he had made an end of speaking unto Saul, that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul. ~1 Samuel 18:1, KJV_

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started a few days ago, as a lament of Thranduil. Then, I found the perfect quote for it this morning at church, where the sermon was coincidentally about friendship. And just so we're all clear, this is friendship.


End file.
